


this girl's got nothing

by vtn



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://aslongasitlasts.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aslongasitlasts.livejournal.com/"><b>aslongasitlasts</b></a>: LESBIAN MANICS.  Patti Edwards is a bit in love with her band's singer, Jeanne Bradfield.  Nicky is their flamboyantly gay friend.  Why the hell not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	this girl's got nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://aslongasitlasts.livejournal.com/profile)[**aslongasitlasts**](http://aslongasitlasts.livejournal.com/): LESBIAN MANICS. Patti Edwards is a bit in love with her band's singer, Jeanne Bradfield. Nicky is their flamboyantly gay friend. Why the hell not.

Patricia Edwards's mother once told her that she'd marry Nicky one day. She said she was just waiting for the day when it would happen, and that they'd have beautiful children. Patti isn't sure what to do with that.

Fact is, Patti's kissed Nicky before. A little more than that too, but it got weird. Nicky had to wash his mouth out and Patti felt a little insulted, but not very. It's not going to work, that's the point.

\---

Patti learns to drive before any of her boy friends because she wants so badly to get out of Blackwood. She circles aimlessly around the countryside in her father's old car, chewing gum and dreaming of dark things.

She becomes the roadie for Nicky and his friends' band. With her close-cropped, dyed-black hair, her tattoos, and the constant blank expression on her face, no one dares ask her any questions. She rarely sleeps on the road, downing mug after mug of black coffee and speaking only when she's spoken to.

\---

Jeanne, the singer, likes to wear a bomber jacket and a tight white shirt with nothing under it. Patti swallows nervously whenever Jeanne smiles at her. Jeanne's voice ripping up the high notes makes something flutter in Patti's belly.

She must have noticed, Patti thinks. Jeanne's fingers draw that same fluttering feeling as they trace across the skin on Patti's stomach, move up to touch her breasts through her cotton shirt.

"I hear you write poems," Jeanne breathes. She catches Patti's gaze with dangerous eyes. "Do you think you could let me see them?"

Burning from between her thighs, Patti stutters through "I'd like that, yeah," kisses Jeanne's lips; with their faces this close maybe Jeanne won't know she's blushing.

\---

When they do their first magazine shoot, Patti makes everyone think she belongs to Nicky. Terrified of the all-seeing eye of the camera, she squeezes white fingerprints into his hand. Her eyes never quite meet the lens's gaze in any of the photographs; she's looking to the right as a girl in a leather jacket gives the journalists a cocky grin.

Patti wonders if you can get to be brave by osmosis. For now though, she'll bury her small face in Nicky's shoulder, 'cause it smells familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> AMS  
>  December 10, 2009


End file.
